The Distance
by cabbage.head
Summary: With the events of Pokemon unfolding, four girls are trying to decide their place in the world, only to find out, it's been decided for them.
1. Chapter 1

Animegrrl: yea I know I started a Pokemon story, and yes it's another guiding story

**Animegrrl: yea I know I started a Pokemon story, and yes it's another guiding story.**

**Nozomi: What happened to Kingdom Hearts?**

**Animegrrl: You'll be there too, I'm just multi-tasking jeez.**

**Misa: Don't you think that's a little too much?**

**Animegrrl: Don't argue with me, let's start the story!**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Hey what should we do for the rest of the day?"

"Dun know, dun care. Just shut up."

"Oh you're no fun Kana, how bout you May, got any ideas?"

"I agree with Kana, Nozomi, you need to quiet down a bit."

Nozomi grunted in disappointment, so far, her friends were being spoiled sports. Even _if_ the heat is unbearable, and they were sweating like pigs, they could at least try and do _something _to get rid of their boredom, like go swimming! However none of them seemed to agree with her, all saying that they were more comfortable sitting around lazing about in her own house.

May sighed, the purple eyed black haired girl waved a hand over her face, hoping the heat would leave. Kana, brown eyed and black haired with blue tips had her eyes close in peacefulness, though her mouth would twitch occasionally. Nozomi, brown eyed with brown hair and gold highlights, was irritated beyond belief, glaring at nothing.

The only one who seemed to be enjoying herself while not paying attention to her friends whatsoever happened to be Misa, a girl with brown hair, and brown eyes, intently focused on her Nintendo DS.

So far she was playing the new Pokemon Diamond game, which it seemed Nozomi only found annoying. Why the hell did she get to enjoy herself when Nozomi couldn't even amuse herself?

"Misa lemme see." Nozomi pestered, itching to do anything to get rid of her infernal boredom.

"Nah uh." Misa rebutted, which left the highlight girl glaring in anger.

"Aw c'mon Misa that ain't fair!" Nozomi whined, however Misa childishly stuck her tongue out and returned to her game. That irritated Nozomi to no end, however soon a devious plan developed in her mind. Nozomi quickly looked at Kana and May, who were too busy trying to fend off the heat, then turned her attention back to Misa, focused on her game. Then, with lightening fast reflexes, which she seemed to have acquired out of pure luck, Nozomi grabbed the DS and lamely looked at the game. Misa had to blink to realize that the game wasn't with her anymore, and she whined in protest.

"NOOOO-NOOOO!" Misa whined, and Nozomi cringed at her nickname. Though she ignored it and continued to look at the DS. Though Misa, being at the other side of the couch, while Nozomi was across from her, reached for it. Though Nozomi pulled back, and mercilessly attacked a pokemon in the game.

"Die!" Nozomi yelled evilly, which caused Misa to gasp.

"No-No! I'm don't say that!" and Misa slapped at Nozomi's shoulder. Nozomi grunted but still kept playing, and stayed out of Misa's reach.

By then Kana and May were fully aware of Nozomi's antics, which May immediately disapproved of.

"Nozomi give Misa her game back." Though Kana thought otherwise.

"Man let 'em have fun." Though that earned a glare from deadly purple eyes, which slightly caused Kana to shrink back, "I'm just saying."

Though May turned her attention back to Nozomi, "No-no give Misa back her game."

This time though Nozomi was the one to stick her tongue out at May, "Dun wanna."

Kana groaned, these 14-year-olds were her best friends?

Nozomi and Misa continued their game of keep away while May continued to pester Nozomi to give her game back.

Finally Nozomi gave up, "Gah fine here Misa."

However without thinking Nozomi ended up throwing the DS, which Misa merely attempted to catch.

Unfortunately the girl wasn't able to catch it, and it made contact with the ground in a sickening crunch, making everyone but Misa cringe.

"NOZOMI!!" Misa wailed in despair as she literally saw sparks come off of her DS. Nozomi laughed shakily and rubbed the back of her head, looking a bit ashamed.

"Umm…that wasn't supposed to happen?" Nozomi said lamely, though Kana smacked her upside the head. Misa started to disperse anime tears, while May tried to cheer help without much progress.

"Oh don't worry Misa!" Though Misa continued to wail over her lost DS, which now started to hiss in and spark.

Kana, desperate to stop Misa from crying, hesitantly picked up the DS and said, "Don't worry I'll…fix it." Which seemed to gain Misa's attention.

"Y-you will?" Hope was in her voice while Nozomi rolled her eyes. Sure Kana knew a thing or two about electronics, more than a regular 14-year-old should know, but Nozomi highly doubted she could fix a wrecked Nintendo DS. May saw the eye roll and smacked Nozomi in the shoulder, and Nozomi rubbed at the stinging spot.

"Damn, why're you all hitting me…" Nozomi muttered darkly.

"Cause you deserve it smart one." May snapped back, making Nozomi simply glare at her. When May turned her attention back towards Misa Nozomi mocked the words silently back to her turned head.

"I saw that stupid ass." Causing Nozomi to huff in anger.

"Um…yeah…how hard could fixing a DS be?" Kana said lamely, looking at the chipped and slightly sparking gaming device.

"Well you could start by trying to turn it on." Nozomi grumbled, which earned her another glare from Kana. However Kana took it into suggestion and turned on the DS, and was surprised to see the screen light up. Only…that was it…no words appeared about the health concerns…etc.

"Gah, Nozomi you seriously wrecked this thing." Kana grumbled, and tried to turn it back off…only it didn't.

The DS remained in it's glowing state, which slightly freaked out the girl. Good thing that she was the only one to notice the hand held strange behavior. Nozomi though noticed that Kana had grown silent, and looked to see the blue haired tipped girl trying desperately to turn off the DS.

Nozomi came up to help her, "Trying banging it against something."

Kana nudged Nozomi with her elbow, "Oh wow you're fucking smart."

Though Nozomi smirked lamely, "I try."

Kana rolled her eyes and attempted to turn it off again, however it had the same affect…which pretty much meant that nothing happened. The DS was still casting a eerie glow that was now freaking out the both of them.

"You know I think I might go with your idea." Kana said, getting scared about the odd DS.

Misa was now noticing that her DS was giving off a glow, and in all her excitement thought that Kana had fixed it.

"Oh Kana thank you thank you thank you!" Misa said in delight though hurriedly grabbed the DS, and in the process grabbed the screen, however as she grabbed the screen…it seemed…she just…vanished.

One minute she was there and the next she was gone.

May freaked, "OH MY FUCKING GOD NOZOMI WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Though that annoyed Nozomi, "Why the hell is it my fault?"

"Cause you're the one who wrecked it remember?" Kana snapped back, and Nozomi glared pathetically back.

May cautiously picked it up herself, and was only holding it by the side, not knowing that if she touched the screen she would suffer the same fate as Misa.

"Hey there's a smudge on the screen." And May, being the perfectionist she was, attempted to rub it off. However that just led her to disappearing as well, freaking out Kana and Nozomi. The DS once again landed on the ground with a snap of plastic hitting the floor. Kana blinked, then looked at Nozomi, "You pick it up."

Nozomi gave her a disbelieving gaze, "Are you fucking serious?"

Now this time Kana looked at _Nozomi_ with disbelief, "Two of our best friends just disappeared before our very eyes, yes Nozomi I'm fucking serious."

Nozomi grumbled, and also ended up picking up the DS, and miraculously not touching the screen. However a plan formed in her mind, and she quickly said, "KANA CATCH!"

And Nozomi threw the DS towards Kana, who caught it, and ended up touching the screen.

Then soon she too was gone, leaving Nozomi standing by herself, shocked.

So she quickly picked up the DS, intent on following them.

"Is it, the screen?" Nozomi thought aloud, looking at the still glowing screen. Then cautiously she touched it herself, and she too disappeared.

The DS landed on the floor with a dull thud, and the light soon vanished, as it shut itself off.

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

**Animegrrl: Nice beginning no?**

**Misa: No-no you took my DS!**

**Nozomi: -cringes-**

**Animegrrl: anyway r & r please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Animegrrl: here's chapter 2

**Animegrrl: here's chapter 2**

**Misa: That's…pretty quick…**

**Nozomi: well she is on a roll…surprisingly**

**With Kana**

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck."

Kana fumed in anger, where the hell was she?

The last thing she remembered was Nozomi, and she silently cursed the girl, throwing the DS her way and she caught it successfully but it ended her here. However, she didn't really know where _here _was. Grassy planes with trees here and there and a pond rather close by. She was still wearing her usual clothes, some jeans and a black shirt with a skull design, and finished it off with silver converse. Though the one thing that freaked her out was the pure black converse backpack that she had found on her person. Atop the backpack was a silver sleeping bag, which she found odd.

Until now she had yet to check what was in the backpack, fearing she might find a severed body part of some sort. She sat confused as ever on the plush grass, which was about 2 to 3 inches long. The backpack lay beside her, and she would glance at it every minute or so.

Finally, curiosity getting the better of her she clipped off the sleeping bag, and then proceeded to survey the contents of the bag. First she came upon some sets of clothing, which slightly terrified her. Next she came across a small pouch, and as she opened it she came upon a different type of currency. She placed it beside her, and next she saw a small notebook, with a black pen attached to it. Placing that aside as well she then took out another bag, and from the outside it looked like as if it was holding some kind of golf

balls.

That was when a rustle in a nearby bush alerted her, and she snapped her head up. The bush continued to rustle, and she slowly got up. But when the rustling stopped, Kana slightly eased herself.

Turning back to the back she cautiously opened it, and once looking at the contents she knew, she abso-fucking-lutely knew that someone _somewhere_ was pulling some kind of stupid and sick joke. For what she found in the bag, was something she knew could only be fake, pokeballs.

**With Nozomi**

Nozomi wasn't any better off, finding herself also in some kind of forest, as she sat and leaned against a tree trunk. Continuously she hit her head against the trunk, cursing her stupidity, _'Yeah Nozomi, you just had to go and break the DS.'_

Like Kana, Nozomi had found a backpack, only hers was green with a black sleeping bag. Her clothes were also the same, with tan cargo shorts and a grey tank-top finishing it off with black converse high tops. Sighing she looked at her watch, which shown 3:21 PM.

'_I need to get out of here; I need to get out of here.'_ Was the mantra she slowly repeated in her mind.

She had already looked through the bag, finding the same things Kana had. The packs of clothing, the notebook, the sleeping bag, the weird money, and of course the pokeballs. Once eyeing the pokeballs she knew she must've been hallucinating, or having some kind of weird dream….a very intricate dream. She put everything back into the bag, and had just left it there next to her, not wanting to touch it again any time soon.

Sighing again she stuffed her hands into her pocket, and she snapped her head up when feeling a crumbled piece of paper in her left pocket. Slowly she took it out, and noticed it was folded rather nicely. On one side however, was her name, in rather fancy cursive. Raising an eyebrow she unfolded it, and saw to her amazement, a letter.

_Nozomi,_

_I know that at this point, you must be wondering where you are. Let me inform you right now that this is __not__ a sick joke of some sort, or a dream. And before you crumble up this paper and throw it away in frustration, let me explain._

Nozomi this time raised both her eyebrows when reading the last sentence. Now this, this was getting really interesting.

_At this very moment you are in the current pokemon world, near Pallet Town to be more exact. If you were to head due East you would most likely come across the town itself. Anyway, do not fret, for you will be able to go back to your own world in due time…you just have to fulfill some…things of mine._

Nozomi's eye twitched on fulfilled, but continued to read on.

_Who I am isn't of much concern, but if you really want to know, you can refer to me as…Roman. At best you won't need to hear from me again, at worst I may need to discipline you for the upcoming events. To put it bluntly, you are a new guide, someone, who will guide someone else, in the game. Do not worry, for you are not the only one in this program. Your other three friends are healthy and alive, guiding someone else. Who those people are you'll just have to figure it out yourself. Now before you do anything else I highly suggest you go to Pallet Town, and try to speak to Professor Oak. All I want you to explain is that you're a new trainer, lost, and in need of a map. If you dare try to say anything else, punishments will be severe. Now I'll walk you through your adventure step by step, however hopefully I won't need to, since you know this game already. By the time you get the map proceed to the next town to receive your badge. While traveling I suggest you catch some pokemon, and Nozomi…use your head._

_ -Roman_

Nozomi re-read the damn letter, again, and again, and again. What the hell was this guy serious?

"Well, Roman…I might as well." Nozomi muttered under her breath. Slowly getting up, and grabbing her bag.

**With May**

May however, was much better off than her other two friends. It seemed she was found, by none other than, Ash Ketchum. Though just like her friends before her she had in turn found a backpack, which hers was light purple in color, and a green sleeping bag. Along with her regular clothes, a grey form fitting top that had a small hood and the sleeves ended at her forearm, along with jean capris.

When she had first encountered him, walking amongst the trees muttering to himself, she gaped at him in shock. He however had yet to notice her, and only looked up when he had almost bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you." Unfortunately unlike the game where he was 10, he was instead very much a 14-year-old boy. Before he could get too far however she grabbed his arm real quick and asked, "Um, could you help me?"

He looked at her in question and she had to swallow down her nervousness and shyly asked, "Um, could you mind telling me where I am?"

Again he looked at her oddly, "You're near the Viridian Forest."

'_Viridian Forest, oh shit, I'm in…'_

"Pokemon?" she whispered.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Now his whole attention was focused on her. Unfortunately to her, she took that time to hyperventilate. This time Ash was on the freaks.

"H-hey, do you need to go to a hospital?" This time Ash gently put a hand on her shoulder, and she continued to hyperventilate.

"I-I…" May stuttered and Ash looked at her expectantly.

"You?..." he questioned.

Then finally she fainted.

**With Misa**

Now Misa, she was probably the only one who found civilization, for she woke up next to Pewter City.

With Misa being Misa she immediately recognized the city before, and gaped in amazement. Though when finding a backpack, brown in color and a black sleeping bag, she slightly freaked. Her clothes were also still the same, a brown tank-top with a flower design, and black short-shorts. Looking around she noticed that the whole City was distracted or doing something or some other. Misa watched in awe, and continued to par-take in the city.

However when she tried to leave, a stubborn boy, looking no more than 11, came up to her and ushered her away from the route leading out of Pewter City.

"Hey, hey! Have you heard that Brock our gym leader is taking in any battles right now! I suggest you go and fight him, cause I mean you are a pokemon trainer and all!"

Misa could only look at him in confusion as he led her to Brock's gym. Soon he led her in front of the large gym, and the boy had left her there. She looked up at the huge double doors in amazement, but that's when she heard a sudden voice behind her.

"You know we're open." Jumping and turning around suddenly she came face to face with the Pewter City's gym leader, Brock.

**End**

**Animegrrl: yes I know it's short, but just bear with me, it's only the beginning.**

**Nozomi: Damn….and Roman?**

**Misa: OMGOMGOMGOMG I GET TO MEET BROCK! –squeals in joy-**

**Animegrrl: mmkay, bye everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Animegrrl: hello everyone

**Animegrrl: hello everyone!**

**Nozomi: I think you've had too much caffeine**

**Misa: No-no there's no such thing as too much caffeine**

**Animegrrl: I agree with Misa**

**Nozomi: -grumbles-**

**Animegrrl: anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, oh and before I forget, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, nor will it ever be.**

**With Kana**

Kana was furious; whoever bothered to kidnap her and see how she would react to being stuck in "pokemon land" was obviously sick in the head. At the moment Kana was laying down on the plush grass, continuously throwing up a pokeball in the air, and catching it before it hit her face. All she really wanted was to see Misa, May, and Nozomi then get the hell out of here. Unfortunately she had yet to figure out where she was. She would test the pokeballs out, and found that they would enlarge and shrink when she hit the button, just like in the game. If memory served her right she would have about 15 great balls, 10 ultra balls, and 19 regular pokeballs. However…there was this one other colored pokeball, which was black and white in color, and held a different design than the rest.

That was when her attention was alerted to another rustle from the same bush; however she calmed when it stopped. Looking away, her attention was alerted again when she heard some…munching? Confused, she looked back to the bush again, only to see in front of it, was a Nidoran…

The blue pokemon had yet to notice Kana with her stillness, and was instead intent on munching on some kind of spice it had found. The girl couldn't believe her eyes, before her was a living breathing, pokemon, and it looked rather real.

She blinked, and blinked, and blinked; wondering if the Nidoran would disappear if she closed her eyes, but when she opened them again the pokemon was still there, hunched over and munching. Finally Kana slowly got up, and the Nidoran seemed to have noticed for she snapped her head up and ran back into the bush. Kana slowly let out a breath, and she finally noticed how hard she was clenching the pokeball. She finally realized she was holding the black one, and it slightly gleamed in the sunlight.

Then another rustle and without warning a Rhyhorn came charging out of the bush, and it looked menacingly at Kana. It huffed and threw its head side to side, as if ready to charge. Quickly she looked towards the pokeball in her hand, was it possible for her to catch it before it attacked her?

Then the Rhyhorn came charging towards her with a menacing roar. Kana's body shook in horror and, determined, she threw the pokeball. But, instead of going to the Rhyhorn in an attempt to catch it, it instead stopped in mid-air, and a bright light let out another pokemon…a…Growlithe!

The Growlithe landed on the ground and looked towards the Rhyhorn with a menacing growl, the charging pokemon then transfixed its attention towards Growlithe, instead of Kana. The dark pokemon growled, and dodged the hit the Rhyhorn was aiming towards it.

Kana gaped as the Growlithe lithely dodged each attack the Rhyhorn was sending. Although that's all it kept doing dodging, and the Rhyhorn looked determined to win, not aiming to stop anytime soon. That's when the Growlithe gave an annoyed growl _her_ way and nudge his head towards the slightly panting Rhyhorn.

Kana blinked, and gasped, _'He wants me to command him to attack.'_

That's when the Rhyhorn noticed Growlithe's distracted state and charged again. Quickly Kana commanded, "Growlithe dodge then body slam!"

And obediently Growlithe did as told, dodging the charging pokemon and once in the air slammed its body hard against Rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn roared in pain, and limped away. Growlithe had this oddly accomplished look on its face, making it seem more human than possible. Rhyhorn glared, but understood that if it were to continue attacking there was a possibility he would lose. So, instead, the Rhyhorn limped away into the long grass, leaving the two.

Kana looked from where the Rhyhorn had disappeared to, and then back to Growlithe. The fire dog pokemon was scratching the back of its ear with his hind leg. He continued to do that even when Kana took to sitting next to him, and then slowly met a hand to touch its head. Growlithe noticed this and raised his head to meet her hand, begging to be petted. Amazed Kana did so, and then Growlithe growled in content.

"You did a great job." Kana praised, and the fire dog looked up at her, and then licked her finger. She laughed and got up, Growlithe following her. She got her stuff, and started to walk who knows where, with Growlithe, her now loyal companion, in tow.

"Let's find out where we are, shall we?" Kana inquired, looking around the grassy planes, mindful of any wild pokemon.

**With Nozomi**

She growled, where the hell was she supposed to go? Continuously she looked through her bag, and to her disdain, found no map whatsoever. So instead she took to going some random direction, which just seemed to lead her to some other location all together. She sighed, "Damnit, damnit, damnit."

She held the bag with all the pokeballs, she didn't know why, but she felt that is she didn't, she might regret it later. Slowly she realized her surroundings looked…oddly…familiar. Cringing she knew why she recognized everything, she's been there before. Sighing she leaned against the tree trunk and rubbed at a temple annoyed as hell. That's when she heard a thump, as if something was landing beside her. Looking down she saw a fruit of some kind, but before she could even bend down to pick it up, a rustle to her right alerted her. And when she looked up, she came to see, a rather hungry looking Scyther.

She gulped and backed up, only to accidentally step on the fruit like thing, which she horribly found to be very, very delicate. For once she stepped on it did it crush and the juice from it squished out, even making a disgusting noise. Nozomi gasped and looked down, immediately knowing that was a bad thing.

When hearing a growl of annoyance, she looked up to see the Scyther annoyed, and apparently glaring at her. With her semi-quick thinking she dug into the pokeball bag, and pulled out….a black one?

Confused she was about to reach for another one when the Scyther launched at her in anger, horrified she threw it, and instead of bouncing on the Scyther and catching it, the pokeball instead stopped short, and in a sweep of light, two fur balls were then launched at Scyther's face. The offending pokemon stopped, trying to get the two yellow fur balls off its face. Nozomi didn't even know what they were, but it seemed that one of them bit Scyther's ear for it howled in anger. Then the bug pokemon threw its head to the side, causing one of the yellow balls of fur landed on the grassy plain and barked out, "Pey!"

The other fur ball still on the Scyther's face, jumped off of the bug pokemon's forehead, causing the pokemon to stumble back slightly.

"Chu!" the other one barked, landing next to the other one.

"Pey…Chu…pichu!" Nozomi said in realization, looking at the two pichu's, twins she presumed. One of the twins looked up at her, and smiled in delight, "Pey!"

But with it distracted it didn't notice one of Scyther's deadly blades to almost come in contact with its head, and so Nozomi shouted, "Pey watch out!"

The pichu named Pey looked up and dodged the incoming attack. Chu glared at the bug pokemon annoyed, "Chu!"

However it kept up as this, the two twin brothers dodging with Scyther mad hacking at them. That's when her pokemon playing instincts kicked in, _'You have to say an attack.'_

"Chu, Thunder shock!" Nozomi commanded, and Chu did so accordingly. The wave of electricity shot off it's small body and hit the Scyther in a critical hit. The Scyther yelped in pain, and dropped to the floor in pain. Nozomi watched with wide eyes, as she literally saw steam coming of off its body. She could see it's harsh breathing, and that's when it hit her, it was paralyzed!

'_Nozomi this is your chance! Catch it!' _Nozomi thought, and hurriedly she grabbed an ultra ball, just to be safe, and threw it at the Scyther. It hit the pokemon and bounced back, capturing it with a flash of light. The pokeball only shook once when the light turned dormant. Nozomi gaped, as Pey and Chu sniffed at the pokeball. Slowly she walked up to them, and picked up the pokeball. And while she was bending down did Pey and Chu jump up on her outstretched arm to rest on her shoulders. She looked at them alarmed, however they only smiled and nudged their heads against her.

Looking a little disgruntled she noticed that she didn't know where to put the pokeball now, most certainly not back in the bag…

"You know I'm impressed, I've been after that little bugger for a bit now. But a fair catch is a fair catch, even if I'm a bit jealous." A new voice alerted behind her, and Nozomi jumped up and turned around alarmed, the pichu twins holding onto her hair desperately. There stood a boy; 14 years old perhaps, with brown spiked hair, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, jeans, and orange and black boots. The one thing that stood out though was his yellow and green ying yang pendant.

'_Now why does he look so familiar?'_ Nozomi thought in confusion, and her confusion must've shown for Gary laughed in a semi-friendly manner.

"Sorry, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Gary Oak, and who might you be?"

**With May**

"Hey mom I think she's waking up!"

"No need to yell Ash! Oh poor girl, I'll go get some water."

May then heard a rustle of clothing, and the sound of footsteps walking away. Her eyes shifted under her eyelids, who were these people, where was she? She groaned and tried to move her hand. She heard some rustling and felt a hand go to her forehead. She groaned again, and opened her eyes slowly, only to come face to face with concerned coal colored eyes. She gasped in surprise and the eyes blinked in surprise and backed off.

"S-sorry about that, you just, well you…" Ash stuttered to come up with an explanation.

May stared at him wide eyed, what was Ash doing at her bed side. He again tried to stutter out an explanation, but then failed to come up with a response. But he didn't necessarily have to when his mother suddenly came in through the bedroom door.

"Oh dear, are you alright? When Ash brought you in and told me you had fainted I was scared that you might've been hurt." Delia Ketchum gushed over the girl, placing a bandage here, putting a thermometer in her mouth, putting some itching cream on her arm, and then shoving a teaspoon full of cough medicine into her mouth, amazingly avoiding the thermometer.

Now May was slightly choking at the unneeded medical attention. Swallowing down the cough medicine, which practically killed her taste buds, managed out, "U-umm…Deli-Miss, this isn't needed really!"

May mentally scolded herself for almost uttering out Delia's name.

"Oh nonsense, you're too skinny for your own good. Oh I know! Once you feel better you'll need to eat, and after that you can go speak to Professor Oak, hmm….you're temperature seems normal…" Ms. Ketchum said as she surveyed the thermometer, which caused May to sigh. Ms. Ketchum then proceeded to leave the room, leaving Ash and May alone.

"So…you're a pokemon trainer right? I mean seeing that bag of pokeballs you must be." Ash said, trying to strike up a conversation. However May looked at him weird, but before she could question him Ms. Ketchum yelled from out of the room, "Ash go to Professor Oak that we'll see him soon!" Ash sighed and did as told, giving May a quick smile before leaving. May looked at his retreating back as he closed the door behind him.

This confused May, this Ash…was way more quiet than the one featured in the TV show. Though that's when her bag, which was situated at the end of the bed, caught her attention. She leaned in and grabbed it, and looked through it. Coming across the money, the clothes, and the bag of pokeballs he was talking about, along with the small notebook, May was slightly disturbed. _'Where did all this stuff come from?'_

However she too questioned the oddly colored pokeball she came across, and curious she threw the pokeball, expecting it to land on the floor pathetically, but instead the pokeball stopped in mid-air, and when the light dispersed left a rather beautiful Vulpix. The fire pokemon seemed dazed for a moment, but when it spotted May on the bed it jumped up and situated itself on her lap, as if it belonged there. It curled around itself and before she knew it fell asleep. That all happened in the span of about 3 minutes, and she was shocked to say the least.

She looked back at the pokeball that had returned to her hand, and decided to put it back in the bag. She stuffed all the things back in the backpack, without waking the Vulpix, and laid it down on the floor. Looking down at the sleeping creature she hesitantly rubbed at its head, and in turn the pokemon almost purred in delight.

May smiled and continued to rub the pokemon, which snuggled deeper into her lap. That's when the bedroom door opened, and in came a smiling Ms. Ketchum.

"Well dear foods ready and, oh! Why you have a pokemon? My son is bound to be jealous of you." Ms. Ketchum said looking at the slumbering Vulpix.

"Oh, well wait, I've never told you who I am yet have I? Oh silly me! My name's Delia Ketchum, you can call me Ms. Ketchum. And my son Ash Ketchum, you saw him earlier." Ms. Ketchum explained, even though May didn't need the introduction she smiled.

"My name's May, Ms. Ketchum." May politely replied.

"Oh May what a nice name! Well food is ready, so whenever you feel like it just come on down stairs." And gleefully Ms. Ketchum left May with her pokemon.

May hesitantly looked down at the Vulpix, breathing in content.

"Hey," May started, shaking the pokemon a little, "You hungry? There's food." The Vulpix blinked, and then slowly got up and stretched in her lap.

"Pix." Was all it said as it jumped off the bed. May smiled and opened the bedroom door, letting the Vulpix go out first.

**With Misa**

Misa stared, and stared, and stared some more…

Brock looked at her a little disturbed, not use to someone staring so much.

"U-umm…I know I'm a gym leader and all, but I just didn't know that someone would gawk at me for so long." Brock managed to say, while Misa snapped out of her stupor.

"O-oh I'm sorry. It's just that…um…well…" Misa had no clue on how to explain her predicament, oh she could only imagine what she would say, _'I'm terribly sorry Brock, but I'm from a different dimension you see. And I have no clue on what to do, mind helping me out?'_…not very likely.

"If you're a pokemon trainer there's no need to be scared, even though I won't necessarily go easy on you or anything." Brock somewhat reassured, though that didn't help Misa at all.

"W-well, um, I'm not a pokemon trainer." Misa managed to say, now owning one single pokemon…or so she thought.

Brock looked at her in shock, well as much as he could with his eyes looking well…like his eyes. Misa looked nervous, not knowing how to take in Brock's reaction to hear she wasn't a pokemon trainer.

"Well then, I'll change that." And then Brock turned on his heel, slowly taking Misa's hand in his large one. Misa looked down at their intertwined hands first, then back up at Brock.

"B-But, what are you planning on doing?" Misa questioned. Brock looked back at her, then continued walked to who-knows-where.

"I'm going to help you catch your first pokemon." Brock stated proudly, however Misa shook with fear. That was something she couldn't grasp, wasn't meeting a real live pokemon her dream? Or…was it just the pokemon that made her nervous?

Looking up back at Brock she affirmatively thought, _'Nope, definitely not the pokemon.'_

"Oh by the way, what's your name?" Brock suddenly asked, and Misa looked up at the back of his head. "M-Misa…my name's Misa." She stuttered out…and after a few seconds something else popped into her mind.

"But then, who's going to take care of the gym?" Misa asked, and Brock didn't have to think twice about it.

"No one ever comes on Mondays, and besides Joey has it all under control. And _if_ there's someone there they'll just have to wait until I get there." And to her horror it all made perfect sense. So, she didn't bother to continue her excuses, but instead let Brock drag her deeper into the forest.

That's when he stopped suddenly, and that caused Misa to stop.

"Brock what-"

But the boy just merely put up a finger next to his lip, signaling her to be quiet. Misa shut up and watched as he pointed to something up ahead. Following his sight she soon saw what made him stop, and almost gasped in surprise. There stood a proud looking and beautiful Pidgeotto, ruffling it's feathers and obviously looking for food on the ground.

Misa gaped at it as Brock thought of a plan.

"Do you have any pokeballs?" Brock whispered towards her, and she looked up at him in surprise. She was about to say no, when she remembered she hadn't checked her bag yet, and that there was a strong possibility that there were some pokeballs in there. Taking off her backpack she unclipped the sleeping bag and held it out to Brock to hold, which he did, and rifled through her backpack.

She ignored the clothes and the notebook, and the weird pouch filled with money, but instead found a bag holding, from the outside, large sphere shaped object. Sticking a hand in she felt one pokeball and immediately brought it out.

"Got it!" she stated proudly and he smiled in somewhat relief, only his face took to one in curiosity.

"Hey, that's an interesting looking pokeball…never seen one like it." Confused she looked at the pokeball in her hand as well, only to notice it was black, and white, and had the most unusual design she had ever seen. Thinking quickly she said, "Oh! That's because my father makes pokeballs, he must've made this for me." Brock looked at her for more than a second, before just wordlessly handing her back her sleeping bag.

"Umm…okay." Brock finally said when her sleeping bag was attached to her backpack, and was regularly situated on her shoulders.

She held the pokeball in her hand unsurely, looking from the Pidgeotto to Brock, and back and forth again. Noticing her confused state, Brock smirked, "Well I highly suggest you through it now, since the Pidgeotto has yet to notice us."

Nodding, Misa set back her arm, and then through the pokeball in the air. However what shocked them both, was when the pokeball stopped in mid-air and in a disperse of light let out an Eevee. Misa gaped at the small and cute fox like pokemon as it shook it's head in confusion. That's when the Pidgeotto noticed the Eevee that had materialized beside itself. The bird pokemon placed itself in an attack, ready for anything. The Eevee did so as well, cautious. Misa continued to gap, when the Pidgeotto suddenly let out a dangerous wing attack, and the Eevee expertly dodged. But the after wind hit the other two full on, blowing up some dust and flapping their clothes. Misa coughed and so did Brock, however they heard a cry as they both saw Eevee get knocked down.

"Well do something!" Brock shouted back at her. There was some wind, and the Eevee hurriedly got back up. Seeing the Pidgeotto about to attack, Misa then yelled, "Eevee quick attack!"

And the Eevee did as told, hurriedly hitting the Pidgeotto, making it slightly lose its balance. When seeing the Pidgeotto lose its balance, Misa quickly said, "Now Bite!"

Eevee viciously bit at one of the bird's wing and the Pidgeotto stumbled back more, a limp wing at its side. The Eevee looked victorious and the Pidgeotto looked worn. That's when Brock finally said, "Here, throw this." And he handed her a great ball.

Clutching the pokeball in her hand she then finally threw it, and no pokemon came out this time, and it hit the Pidgeotto successfully, catching it and storing it in the great ball. Misa held a breath, along with Brock, as the great ball moved, and then finally stopped.

Misa let out the breath and smiled in relief, so did Brock. But that's when Brock remembered something, "I thought you said you didn't own any pokemon."

The girl was about to say she didn't, when she looked back at the Eevee looked at the pokeball curiously, lightly tapping it with its paw. "Oh…my father must've put it in…" she slowly said, not believing the words coming out of her mouth.

"Well, are you going to name it?" Brock asked looking with slight amusement at the Eevee.

"I would, if I knew whether it was a boy or a girl." Misa replied, and she watched with amazement when Brock just suddenly picked up the Eevee and observed its….well….yeah…

"Well, he's a well…_he._" Brock said bluntly, putting Eevee back down.

She thought about it, but then decided against it. "Eevee will do just fine."

**End**

**Animegrrl: good, bad, anything in between?**

**Misa: she would like to know**

**Nozomi: course she would**


	4. Chapter 4

Animegrrl: kay everyone I'm back

**Animegrrl: kay everyone I'm back!**

**Nozomi: -drinks soda-**

**Misa: hey! Where'd you get the soda!**

**Nozomi: not telling**

**Misa: -growls-**

**Nozomi: -continues to sip soda-**

**Animegrrl: Umm…okay…on with the story?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, do not sue.**

**With Kana**

Kana continued to venture along the plains, with Growlithe at her side. She still had no idea whatsoever as to where she was. However that's when a sign came into view. Going closer she read,

_Remember, if you're tired there are resting huts every mile within the Safari Zone._

_Enjoy you're well paid adventure, _

_-Safari Zone Officials_

The girl stared, and stared, and stared some more. She looked at the sign for so long her Growlithe laid down on the grass and yawned. Finally she sat down and leaned her back against the post, her Growlithe watching her every move.

"I'm thirsty, you thirsty?" she questioned, and Growlithe just twitched its ear in her direction. Kana grunted and got up, her Growlithe following her. Kana had seen a lake earlier with a small waterfall, signifying it wasn't still water. Going near it, she kneeled and placed a hand in, scooping up some water and drinking it from her cupped hand. The water was refreshing and surprisingly cool, and she watched with amusement as Growlithe lapped up some water as well. That's when a sudden thought came to her, was it possible that she had a canteen with her in her bag?

Slipping her bag off she turned around and opened it, taking out the pokeball pouch in order to look around it more. The pouch was slightly open, with its zipper half way through, and a lone pokeball slipped out. Though Kana didn't notice it and continued to rummage through the bag, eager to find that water canteen she may or may not have.

That's when the slight splashing of water behind her alerted her senses, as well as her Growlithe giving a low growl of warning. Looking over her shoulder, she came to see a magnificent sight.

A Dratini had popped out of the water, and was now looking at the pokeball curiously. Kana was now slack jawed as she continued to watch as the Dratini wiggled around on the surface, hardly noticing her or the Growlithe. However when the Dratini wiggled a bit closer did Growlithe bark in agitation. The dragon pokemon looked up and saw the Growlithe, yet paid it no mind. The fire pokemon looked put off for being ignored as such, and instead took to watching the water pokemon intently, making sure it did no wrong move. The wild pokemon continued to inspect the pokeball, and now Kana fully turned herself to face it. The curious pokemon looked up at Kana, and then back at the pokeball. And then…to her utter shock and surprise, did the Dratini press its nose against the button on the ball, and the pokeball flashed, and it was caught.

If possible, Kana's jaw dropped even more, as she watched the pokeball not even give off a fight. Growlithe looked just as confused as she did, if not more, and tapped at the pokeball. The pokeball rolled harmlessly across the grass floor to Kana's foot. Slowly she picked it up, wondering slightly, _'Holy shit…did that…did it…I caught…'_

"In all my life I have never seen anything like that." Alarmed Kana quickly got up, pokeball still in hand, and Growlithe jumped in front of Kana alert.

"Dratini's are usually skittish and shy, never have I seen one act so oblivious." That's when the figure finally came to her view, and she suppressed a gasp.

The red hair was easy by far to recognize, as well as the cape, and of course the red and black jump suit.

"And I've never actually seen one last a whole second in front of a human being." Lance continued, surveying her.

"Now seeing a Dratini wanting to catch itself, well, that's a once in a lifetime event." Now the dragon pokemon master was a few feet in front of her, and Kana watched with caution, and her Growlithe was on high alert.

"And who else but a dragon master would know this?" Kana taunted, a bit peeved that he would just come out of no where.

However the red head just chuckled, "I see my reputation proceeds me," then with a slight sweeping of his cape, he bowed slightly and bent his arm in front of him, "Lance, Elite Four Leader, and Dragon Master, of course I think you would know that by now."

Kana huffed, annoyed at his slightly cocky tone, and quickly she picked up her bag, and she nudged Growlithe to go pick up her pokeball pouch.

"Well it was a semi-pleasure meeting you." Kana replied, and when she was prepared to leave, with Growlithe holding the pokeball pouch in his mouth, Lance quickly stopped her.

"Hey wait, you're name would be?..." he let the question hang, awaiting her answer.

Sighing, she quickly debated with herself…

"Kana…"

**With Nozomi**

"Now what exactly is a girl doing so far deep inside Viridian Forest?" Gary questioned, and Pey slightly growled at his tone of voice. Chu had somehow managed a way to climb on top of her head, which didn't really bother her much.

"Oh…so and so." was her hasty reply, looking for her bag. Chu, being on top of her head, felt woozy and quickly retreated back to her shoulder, and got off of her all together.

"So and so? That's not a good enough reason." Gary quickly questioned.

However that's when Chu dragged her bag towards her with its teeth, and she gratefully took it, helping Chu on her shoulder. Promptly she ignored him, and when she was a good enough distance away did she quickly say, "Just piss off."

That seemed to fuel his urge to annoy her.

"And you would be goin?" Gary continued, however Nozomi turned around, and with her back facing him, she didn't notice both Pey and Chu turn around while on her shoulder and quickly blew him a juicy raspberry.

Gary, annoyed, quickly went to follow her, and when he was beside her did she glare at him.

"The hell are you doing?" her eyes were narrowed deathly towards him, and he just smirked back.

"Following you."

That however annoyed her even more, "And why the hell would you be doing that?"

"To annoy you."

She growled and he chuckled, "Apparently its working."

When she failed to reply again Gary questioned once more, "Where are you going anyway?"

She stayed silent, hoping that he wouldn't say anything. Pey and Chu watched Gary's every move, making sure he didn't do anything they didn't like. Seeing Nozomi give him the cold shoulder did he sigh, "Well, I should tell you right now that you're heading towards Pallet Town."

"Good, I need to see Professor Oaks." Nozomi said hurriedly, hoping once more that he would get the message and _leave._

"Gramps? Why would you need to see him?" His face confused, and he looked at her with hidden interest.

"I need a map okay?" she retorted, hoping he would get off her case. That's when he smirked and chuckled, "That's it? Well I do have an extra map…"

That caused Nozomi to halt in her tracks, almost knocking down the two pichu's. Quickly they latched onto her hair, and Nozomi glared at the older boy, "And you're telling me this because…"

Gary smirked, "I'll strike a deal with you," and seeing her listening intently he continued, "travel with me and I'll give you the extra map, don't and well you're on your own in the Viridian Forest."

Nozomi's fist clenched, "If you give me the map what's the point of me traveling with you?! We'll both have one and it's just redundant."

Gary chuckled once more, "Well aren't you smart? So do we have a deal?"

Nozomi was thoroughly annoyed, _'The hell does this playboy want me to travel with him for? Doesn't he have his car…and cheer squad…God…'_

"Why do you want me to come with you anyhow?" She crossed her arms, Pey and Chu looking just as annoyed as she did.

Then to her surprise he sighed, "Well to tell you the truth you're so far the only girl who hasn't swooned over me…yet."

She suppressed an eye twitch, and looked away; finally…she decided what the hell.

"Fine, I'll go, _but_," She stated when she noticed his expression lighten some, "If you try any funny business whatsoever I'm leaving."

He smiled and dug into his pocket, and threw at her a small compact. Looking at it she hesitantly opened it, and came to see that it opened like a scroll….

"There's the map, now let's hurry, I want to get to Pewter City before sun down." And Gary practically turned on his heel the other way. Slowly Nozomi trudged beside him, not really enjoying the fact she had to travel with him…

"By the way, what's your name?" he suddenly said, as if it were an after thought.

"Nozomi…" she mumbled, and she felt Pey and Chu have a small argument on top of her head. Gary noticed this, and that's when he nudged his backpack, "You can come out now you know…"

Confused she looked at him, but that's when a head popped out of his backpack…an Eevee.

Pey suddenly stopped arguing to watch the new pokemon with interest. Eevee's head popped out more, to smell its surroundings. Pey tried to do the same, itching closer to the other pokemon. Amused, Nozomi stretched out her arm, from her elbow up, as an extension towards the Eevee. Pey slowly climbed down and sniffed at the Eevee, and the Eevee sniffed in return.

"Pey?" the yellow pokemon questioned.

"Vee!" the other one exclaimed, and it bore a small smile on its face. Gary smirked as he saw his Eevee climb on top of his shoulder to get a better view of the two other pokemon. Chu decided to come closer, and wave a paw. Eevee cocked its head to the side and watched with interest.

Nozomi however decided to focus her attention ahead, not really deeming the scene interesting.

"Take a left here." Gary instructed, and she did as told, with Gary beside her. Pretty soon they were out of the forest and were now on a trail.

"Hmmm, looks like we'll be there sooner then I thought." Gary mused, and Nozomi stayed quiet, not really wanting to comment on anything.

"So where you from?" Gary asked, and she struggled to come up with an answer.

"I'm new here…we just moved to Pewter City…" she slowly said.

However Gary looked at her confused, "Then what were you doing in Viridian Forest?"

"Well I did say we moved here, I just wanted to search the place…you know…" Nozomi said dumbly…

"And then you got lost." Gary concluded with a slight mirth in his tone.

Nozomi grumbled in annoyance, but that's when Pey rubbed her cheek in some form of comfort. She smiled and rubbed at his head.

"But that doesn't explain the sleeping bag." Gary pointed out, and she shoved a come back down her throat.

"My parents suggested that I go to Pallet Town to get a map from Professor Oak, and then from there start my magnificent pokemon adventure." She stated with fake enthusiasm.

"For a pokemon trainer you don't sound so happy." The boy said, letting his Eevee walk beside him.

"Well…it's just that…this was kind of just…laid on me in a couple of minutes…" Nozomi slowly said, struggling for the words.

'_Oh no Nozomi, its cause you were sucked into a Nintendo DS that's got you pissed…' _She sourly thought…

"Well no worries, I'm sure you can see your parents soon…" Gary started.

'_Oh Shit…'_

**With May**

"Wow, I never knew Pallet Town was so…big." May said lamely, her Vulpix trailing after her.

And Delia was right, when Ash saw that May had a pokemon, he almost looked at her with envy.

"Yeah, a lot of people are surprised I guess." Ash held no interest in his tone. He had a backpack, just like her, and they were both heading in the direction of Professor Oak's lab.

"Hm, Ash are you okay?" that actually got the boy to look at her, and he bore a blank expression.

'_Hmm…this is wrong…the usual Ash is more…how should I say this…um…happy?'_ May thought in wonder.

After they were done eating they immediately headed towards Dr. Oak's lab. Delia then explained that Ash was starting his 'pokemon journey' and he needed a starter pokemon. Thus that led them to their current predicament, May looking at Ash in confusion.

"So…um…Ash…what starter pokemon are you planning on getting?" May questioned.

The next thing he did was surprising, all he did was shrug…

May decided to remain quiet, as her Vulpix would jump and sniff at anything they passed by. Finally they reached the large complex that was his lab, and they were greeted by numerous pokemon playing outside.

Ash passed by them without so much as a glance, and May grew concerned.

Vulpix sniffed at a Ratata, but was forced to go inside with May.

Once inside May suppressed a gasp in awe; the pokemon lab was wonderfully decorated with numerous books and contraptions, as well as more pokemon littering the floor and furniture. Vulpix yipped in excitement, eager to meet other pokemon, and May didn't object. The girl continued to follow Ash down a corridor, and there did she see an elder man, hunched over…a pokeball?

"Professor Oak?" Ash questioned, with a bit more enthusiasm in his voice, well at least more then he had outside.

"Give me one minute Ash." The elder man quickly said, he seemed to be in pure concentration. He was seated on a stool as he was hunched over a desk holding a pokeball, and in his hand seemed to be some kind of screwdriver. In a flash did the Professor quickly screw something inside, and place the red covering over it. And he stayed in that position, his hand over the pokeball, for a few more moments. When nothing happened he smiled with slight relief.

"Well hello Ash, I was honestly expecting you to come by a little later on today," and that's when he spotted May, "why hello there, and who might you be?"

"I-I'm May, Professor." The girl quickly said.

"Ah, yes the girl that Ash found, I'm terribly sorry to here of your predicament, do your parents know of your whereabouts?" The Professor questioned, getting up to fetch something.

"O-oh yes I'm sure…" May trailed off, and Ash gave her a side ways glance, doubting her.

"Well that's good, ah here it is!" he said in delight, and when he turned towards them he held a metal tray, with three pokeballs on top of it.

Ash looked at them with curiosity, "What's with the pokeballs?"

And surprisingly the Professor laughed aloud.

"Why dear boy, these hold the started pokemon…well they use to." The Professor said quickly, placing the tray down.

However Ash looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean use to?"

"Well I've had some eager trainers, much younger than you to, wanting some started pokemon and well, who was I to resist?" And once again the Professor turned away, and that's when May noticed Ash's suddenly saddened state.

"But, not to worry Ash, I saved one just for you!"

That caused Ash's face to suddenly brighten, and May noted that was the happiest she's ever seen him…well in this world anyway…

Professor Oak suddenly came in front of him with a small pokeball in hand, and handed it to Ash.

"Here, this holds the pokemon I'm sure, you'll love." The elder Oak said, nodding his head in conformation to his own statement. Ash slowly took the pokeball, enlarged it by pressing the button, and threw it slightly.

In a flash, before him was none other than…

"A Pikachu!" May suddenly said in happiness, not able to hold it in any longer.

"Quite right May."

The said Pikachu looked up in wonder, hearing it's suppose name, and seeing May did it smile happily.

"Pika!" it said in happiness as well, however Ash knelt in front of it. And when seeing Ash did the pokemon stop.

Slowly Ash extended his hand towards the rodent pokemon, and the Pikachu watched his every move. Then suddenly when Ash's hand got too close, did it finally…

"CHUUUU!"

"OH MY GOD ASH!"

**With Misa**

Misa slowly went up and grabbed the great ball, and stored it in her bag, and soon grabbed her Eevee, holding it to her chest.

"You're just gonna hold it like that?"

"Sure why not?"

Brock shrugged and led their way back to the gym. By doing so Brock and Misa went into a rather interesting discussion…

"Oh so…you didn't want to become a gym leader?" Misa slowly concluded, and Brock nodded in an affirmative.

"My dad left and he just practically left the job open for anyone, I just managed to get it before anyone else can come in and abuse it." Brock stated, and Misa felt sorry for him, even though she knew this from the beginning, she didn't bother to say that his father was just out of the city selling rocks…no…that just be too weird.

"So…why a breeder of all things?" Misa decided to question.

Brock struggled a little, trying to form words, when he finally just shrugged, "I don't know really, I guess it's just that…pokemon bring me joy, so they do to a lot of people, and I guess you can say…I don't want that happiness to fade…"

Misa looked at the boy in silent shock, never had she heard someone say something…so…so…deep?

"Oh wow, that's pretty…"

"Deep?"

"You took the words straight out of my mouth."

"I tend to do that."

But before Misa could comment on that, a boy, no older than 8, came up and latched onto Brock's leg.

"Big bro Sakura tried to make dinner _again_!" Brock sighed as his little brother pestered him.

"Alright, _alright_, I'll be right there." And his little brother, who looked like a mini replica of Brock, eyes and all, hurriedly left back to their house.

"You're brother I take it?" _'What kind of stupid question was that?'_

"Yeah, one of nine." He said, or more like mumbled.

"Nine?!" Misa was shocked, she knew it was a large number…but not that large.

"Yup, I guess you can say, my parents loved each other…_a lot._" Brock said in attempted humor. Misa caught the joke and giggled, "Well then it seems their love managed to accomplish something."

"And what's that?"

"Annoy you."

Brock chuckled, "Too true."

Finally the same boy, Brock's brother, came up and hurriedly said, "Sakura is getting the spatula!"

Brock groaned, "When will that girl ever learn?"

Misa looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

The elder boy sighed, and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Sakura can't cook for squat, but continues to try, she's determined to be a good house wife so she can marry," and before continuing did he shudder, "Lance."

Misa blinked, "Lance, red hair Lance? Lance Dragon Master Lance? Lance Elite Four Leader Lance?"

He chuckled again, glancing at her, "Apparently you've heard of him."

"Well….yeah!" Misa said, and Eevee finally started to squirm in her grip, and she let him go.

The Eevee looked at it's surroundings, before staying faithfully to Misa's side.

"Hmm…well I guess I should help you then…" Misa suddenly said, determination marring her voice.

"B-But you don't have to-"

"Okay kid where's the kitchen?" Misa questioned.

The boy merely pointed towards their house, and Misa hurriedly went in with her Eevee at her heels. Brock made a notion to follow, but that's when he suddenly heard his name.

"Brock!"

That stopped the young gym leader as he looked at his friend, Joey, suddenly come up, panting.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Brock questioned, moving to help his friend.

Though Joey just waved off his help, and when he was able to catch his breath did he manage to say, "There's this kid over at the gym, he's really determined to battle you, he said he'll camp outside if he has to."

Brock sighed, guess dinner will have to wait.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

They two trudged towards the gym, and when inside Brock met a determined red head, and what seemed like his girlfriend.

"Where the hell is he?! I didn't travel from Pallet for nothing!" the teen yelled, and the girl beside him sighed, and he saw her two pichu's on her shoulders sigh as well.

"Well I hope you can back up what you said, cause I won't go easy on you." Brock stated, annoyed at this boy's high attitude.

"Well it's about time." Gary muttered, and Nozomi sighed again.

"Gary, it's his own damn gym he can laze about if he wants." Nozomi muttered and Gary looked at her annoyed, "Whose side are you on mine or his?"

"I'm neutral in all this." She merely said, her hands up in a defensive motion, face blank.

"If you would like there's a viewing deck up those stairs." Joey pointed out and Nozomi didn't need to be told twice.

Gary grunted, and Brock walked towards his porch, and when he was there did a referee suddenly come up.

"The battle between Gary Oak, and the gym leader Brock will commence. Trainers ready?" and both trainers nodded, both had a pokeball in hand, "Start!"

"Poliwag go!" Gary shouted, and threw his pokeball towards the rocky terrain. Out came a Poliwag, slightly confused but ready for anything.

"Go Geodude!" Brock said, summoning his pokemon as well. The rock pokemon landed on the battle field, looking quite strong.

As the battle was commencing Joey decided to go on the viewing deck, not really wanting to look from where he was. Once up he saw Nozomi sitting down on the floor, her legs through the bars, and her arms holding them. Her two pichu's were seated next to her, also watching the battle.

"So, you his girlfriend?" he questioned. Nozomi looked up at him momentarily and scoffed, "Psh, he wishes."

He chuckled at the girls spunk and decided to introduce himself, "Name's Joey, I'm the pokemon keeper, and second in charge of the gym."

"Nozomi, I'm the girl traveling with the loud mouth."

Joey resisted the urge to laugh but instead took to watching the battle, so far Gary seemed to be in better shape, however Nozomi grimaced when Poliwag was knocked aside. One pichu, Chu, managed to get on top of her head for a better look, and the other one sat on her shoulder, comfortable.

That's when finally Geodude fainted and Brock had to call out his last defense, "Onyx!"

The large rock pokemon looked daunting, and Nozomi gulped at its large size.

Poliwag looked a bit hesitant as well, however it held strong.

After a few restless minutes of Poliwag being thrown around a bit, Gary encouraging it, and Onyx finally being defeated, Gary was presented with a badge and a TM 39.

"Congratulations." Brock said, almost monotonously.

"Thank you." And Nozomi swore that Gary almost sounded sincere.

Once that was done and the two trainers left, did Misa finally emerge.

"Dinner is served!" Misa said in delight, her Eevee on her shoulder.

"So did I miss anything?" Misa questioned, seeing the rocky field looking a bit dismantled here and there.

"No, not really, a trainer just came here that's all." Brock said dismissively, and Misa nodded, "Well dinner's ready, and I must say Brock, you have my pity."

Brock however looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I just spent 30 minutes with your sister, and she's creepy." Misa admitted, almost shuddering.

"You get use to it." Brock said lamely.

And Misa would never know she had just missed seeing her best friend…

**End**

**Animegrrl: Well guys, that's it for now.**

**Misa: continuing reading! And remember, reviewing makes people happy!**

**Nozomi: so review…**

**Misa: Bye!**

**Animegrrl: Until next time!**


End file.
